parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inside Out (ThomasFan360 Style)
ThomasFan360's Movie-Spoof of "Inside Out" Cast * Joy - Vibri (Vib-Ribbon) * Sadness - Sunny Miami * Anger - Oscar (Shark Tale) * Disgust - Kevin (Up) * Fear - Tinny (Tin Toy) * Bing Bong - Donkey (Shrek) * Riley Anderson - Lilo (Lilo & Stitch) * Jill Anderson - Nani (Lilo & Stitch) * Bill Anderson - David (Lilo & Stitch) * Jill's Emotions - Elastigirl (The Incredibles), Miss Bianca (The Rescuers), Sarabi (The Lion King), Gloria (Happy Feet) and Jewel (Rio) * Bill's Emotions - Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles), Bernard (The Rescuers), Mufasa (The Lion King), Mumble (Happy Feet) and Blu (Rio) * Meg - Tip Tucci (Home) * Rainbow Unicorn - Unikitty (The Lego Movie) * Jangles the Clown - Frank (Cars) * Jangles the Clown (Human) - Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) * Jangles' Emotions - Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Forgetter Paula - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Forgetter Bobby - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Subconscious Guards Frank and Dave - Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver and Company) * Mind Worker Cop Jake - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Fritz - Hamm (Toy Story) * and more Movie Used Video Game *Vib-Ribbon *Vib-Ripple Disney *Knick Knack (1989) *Up (2009) *Tin Toy (1988) *Lilo and Stitch (2002) *Stitch! The Movie (2003) *Lilo and Stitch (TV Series) (2003) *Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has A Glitch (2005) *The Incredibles (2004) *The Incredibles 2 (2018) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Lion King (1994) *Cars (2006) *Mater and the Ghostlight *A Bug's Life (1998) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) Dreamworks *Shark Tale (2004) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) Warner Bros. *Happy Feet (2006) *Happy Feet 2 (2011) *The LEGO Movie (2014) 20th Century Fox *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Home (2015) Homestar Runner *Episodes (With Strong Bad) Touchstone *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Vibri Original Playstation.jpg|Vibri as Joy Miami.jpg|Sunny Miami as Sadness Oscar (Shark Tale).jpg|Oscar as Anger KevinBird.jpg|Kevin as Disgust Tinny.png|Tinny as Fear 250px-Donkeyshrek.jpg|Donkey as Bing Bong Lilo goes surfing..png|Lilo as Riley Nani Pelekai Surfing Waves.jpg|Nani as Jill Lilo-and-stitch-david.jpg|David as Bill Elastigirl incredibles 2.png|Elastgirl, Miss Bianca.jpg|Miss Bianca, Sarabi.png|Sarabi, Mrs_Adult_Gloria's_close_up_in_Happy_Feet_Two.png|Gloria, Jewel rio.png|and Jewel as Jill's Emotions Mr incredible incredibles 2.png|Mr. Incredible, Bernard 2.jpg|Bernard, Howard DeVille (Mufasa).jpg|Mufasa, Mumble in Happy Feet.jpg|Mumble, Blu.png|and Blu as Bill's Emotions Gratuity Tip Tucci As Pocahontas.jpeg|Tip Tucci as Meg Unikitty.jpg|Unikitty as Rainbow Unicorn Frank the Combine Bull.jpg|Frank as Jangles the Clown Strong Bad.png|Strong Bad as Jangles the Clown (Human) The Toon Patrol.png|Toon Patrol as Jangles' Emotions Princess Atta.png|Princess Atta as Forgetter Paula Flik Character Model.png|Flik as Forgetter Bobby Roscoe and DeSoto.jpg|Roscoe and DoSoto as Subconscious Guards Frank and Dave Hopper (ABL).jpg|Hopper as Mind Worker Cop Jake Hamm in Toy Story.jpg|Hamm as Fritz Category:ThomasFan360 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside out spoofs